Harry Potter Seven Minutes in Heaven!
by KikisFanficService
Summary: This is written in second person and I try to keep the gender identity as vague as possible, but the results are only of boys. Includes Harry, Seamus, Neville, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, and Dean. Sorry for those interested in girls, I might do another if this gets good reviews. As this is my first story, I ask that you please be nice! Enjoy!
1. Introduction

Just a little thing that I wrote for Quiz*lla, but it turned out that Quiz*lla wouldn't let me publish it, for unknown reasons... (sigh)

And, just a side note, I am a heterosexual cisgender female, so I apologize if it may shine through at times, I don't mean to make it exclusive to girls or anything. I'd like everyone to enjoy the intimacy of the Hogwarts boys! Also, I'd like to just mention that I try to keep the characters as in-character as possible, but if there are flaws, I apologize now!

OKAY! Enough of the disclaimers and apologies. Onto the story!

Alright, the party is supposed to take place in the Room of Requirement toward the end of the year. Not sure which year, if there was an imaginary year between the fourth and fifth, it would be then. You can pick a number which will correspond with the following chapters' titles. So, READ THE TITLES OF THE CHAPTERS!

You were just eating with your friends when someone comes up behind you and hands you a piece of paper, they whisper, "Tonight, end of the year party." When you turned around, you didn't see who it was, but read the paper. It had instructions to pace three times by a wall and think about needing to be at "the coolest party ever". You follow the instructions around the time instructed on the invitation while nobody was around and a door presented itself. You enter and there were so many people! You talk and drink butterbeer and soon there was a ruckus. Harry Potter had made an announcement that you hadn't heard. You join everyone else and Harry was looking around. He locked eyes with you and shoved a hat filled with paper in your hand.

You picked either:

-"One?"

-"Two."

-"This is either a three or a capital E.."

-"Four?"

-"Five!"

-"This is either a six or a nine.."

-"Seven."

-"This is an eight, but it looks like a snowman."


	2. One?

**George Weasley**

You see written perfectly on the slip, the number one. "One?" you ask.

As if he was waiting for it, George Weasley jumped out of the crowd and shouted, "Who's number one?! I'm number one!" You smiled at his shenanigans and Harry did too.

Harry took the hat and slip from you and said, "Come on, you two." George put his arm around you while you walked and he said, "What's it like to be with the best?" You grin at him and say, "Oh, well I wouldn't know that, would I?" You both laughed and George said, "Well aren't you sassy?"

You arrived at the door and Harry held the door open for you both. You went in and Fred shouted, "You got this Georgie!" as Harry said, "You have seven minutes."

Harry shut the door and everything went silent. You said, "Oh, that's cool. So they can't hear us and we can't hear them.. Clever." George snickered and said, "Yeah, so in theory.. I could do anything I want with you and nobody could hear it." You raised a playful eyebrow at him, "Oh, really?" You draped one arm on his shoulder and you said, "What would you want to do with me?" You looked down at his lips and then back at his eyes. He smirked and pulled you closer to him by your waist. You put your other arm around his shoulder and bit your lip. You pulled your faces closer and closer. You could feel his breath and you let your eyelids drop and you puckered your lips. You felt his lip brush yours and then George said,

"I want to TICKLE YOU!"

His hold on you was strong and he wriggled his fingers into your sides. You squirmed and laughed loudly. He shouted, "THEY CAN'T HEAR US," into your ear which made you scream as he hit a particularly ticklish spot. You tried tickling back and somehow your feet got mixed up with each other and someone stepped on someone else's shoe and you both fell over.

You landed right on top of George and he yelled, "Ouch!" You quickly got on your hands and knees above him and brought your wand out. You said, "Lumos!" and put the light on George's head. You quickly asked, "Are you alright?!" While you search for any sign of injury. His eyes were squinted and he pushed your wand out of his face and tried to sit up, with you still straddling him.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head as you lowered your wand so that the light wasn't so bright in his eyes. He laughed a bit and said, "Yeah, I'm just fine. I mean, I've got you in my lap now, so that's a start." You blushed and realised how you were sitting. You made to get off of him and he quickly put his hand on your back and held you closer, "No, don't go. I like this." You blushed again and he was smirking. You whispered, "Nox." and the light went out.

You set your wand down, but you could feel George's eyes still on you. He leaned forward and pecked you on the cheek. You put your hand up to your face where he had just kissed and he said in a gentle tone, "I didn't come in here with you just to get a bonk on the head. Do you want to kiss a bit?" You blinked a few times trying to adjust to the lighting.

George stretched his arms in the air and put them behind his head while he lowered himself back to the ground. He then squirmed a bit and pulled your wand from underneath him. He poked you with it and said, "I think this is yours?" You took it and put it away, "Thanks." It was quiet for a moment before he coughed and he said, "How about that kissing?" You felt the heat on your cheeks and said, "Right."

You lean forward and hold yourself up on your hands in front of him. You smirked, regaining your confidence and slowly lowered down to kiss him right on the lips. You felt him smile and you couldn't help but grin yourself. You kissed him again and again. Then he brought his hands from behind his head and wrapped them around your back. You deepened the kiss and open your mouth slightly. He squeezed you tighter and opened his mouth as well. You feel his tongue brush your top lip and you pulled yourself closer to his hips where there was a little bit of a bulge against you.

You smirked and broke the kiss briefly to say, "Someone's happy." He smirked and slightly thrusted into you while he brought one hand to the back of your neck to pull you closer. He engulfed you with an amazingly passionate kiss and you tried your best to retaliate the feeling. You were really starting to get into it and then there was a sudden bang of the door bursting open and you hopped off of him as fast as possible.

George's pants were still bulging and you tried to hide it from everyone's view as he stood up. At the door was Harry, Fred, and Ron. All three said something different. Harry coughed uncomfortable, Fred whooped and Ron said, "Bloody hell!" You heard others whistling and scandalous, "Ooo's".

George stood up and put his arm around your shoulder and began walking out. He shouted to everyone, "I don't think I'm number one anymore." You blushed and he shook you a bit, kissing the top of your head, "This one here has taken my place." You smile sheepishly with all eyes on you. George walked you over to his friends and bragged about how good of a kisser you are. You enjoyed the time with him in the closet and hopefully later on you could enjoy more time with him. ;)


	3. Two

**Draco Malfoy**

"Two," you say confidently.

Harry takes the hat and paper from you and said with disdain, "Congrats, you get Malfoy."

A tall blond haired boy strode passed you and toward a door. Harry was behind him and you followed. Malfoy opened the door and went in, you looked at Harry and he said with concern, "Yeah, good luck."

You enter the room, unsure of what to expect. You'd never really talked to Draco very much. He always seemed to be so mean, you were afraid of what he'd say to you. Harry's voice said with disgust, "You have seven minutes." Then everything from the party went silent.

Draco was suddenly in front of you and he said, "He cast a silencing charm. That way we can't hear them and they can't hear us." You could feel his breath on your neck as he whispered in your ear and you had a chill run down your spine.

You say, "Cool," while your voice cracked. He snickered and put his hands on your back, he pulled you toward him and said in a deep sultry voice, "I think I like you.. You're cute."

You gulped and backed away a bit. You say, without letting your voice crack, "Cute is for little girls." He put a hand on your neck and stepped closer to you, faces almost touching. He snickered a somewhat menacing laugh and said, "Ohh, feisty... I like that better than cute. What do you say we have a little fun?"

You cleared your throat, "And what's a Slytherin like you want to do with me?" He put his lips to your ear and said, "I already said. I want to have a little fun." His nibbled your ear lobe and you bite your lip to conceal a moan.

There's no denying that Draco Malfoy was one of the hottest boys in school, but you wondered what might come of this game. Then you realise it's just that. A game. So you might as well have fun.

You wrap your arms around him somewhat shakily and he cusp your jaw with his bony hands. He kissed you with such force you gripped him harder just to remain standing. You wrestle tongues for a bit and very quickly you get comfortable with him. You decide to take some of the action and you push him against the wall. He breaks away and lets out his menacing, seductive laugh again.

He puts his arms around your back and feels it up and down while you passionately kiss him and bite his bottom lip. You moan at his touch and can feel a bulge coming from his crotch. You smirk and begin sliding your hand down to it.

He moaned this time and let his wandering hand land on your bum. You gasp and he leans into your ear, whispering, "You wanna taste?" In a daze of sexual tension, you unzip his pants and he takes his arms from around you to help. He unbuttons his pants and you can feel it in all it's hard glory through the thin fabric of his underwear.

You then stopped and said, "Draco. I'm.. I-I'm sorry. I can't. I.." you look at the door then back to him, "I don't want to get caught." Draco turned into almost a completely different person and looked at the door. He nodded and zipped his pants and buttoned them back. He returns to you and gently put his hands around your waist. You wrap yours around his neck and he kissed you softly and whispered, "I don't want you do something you don't want to do."

Who was this? Is this the same Draco you were just forcefully snogging with?

You kissed him again and he snakes his tongue back into your mouth, but a lot more gently than before. He felt all around your mouth with his tongue while rubbing your back slowly. Your hands travel up to his hair. You run your fingers through it and he moaned quietly.

You break apart and his eyes were still shut. You whisper, "Are you okay?" He kissed you again and whispered back, "Never better." You blink a few times and he slowly pushed you toward the door, he kissed your lips, then your cheek, then your jaw, then you were pinned against the door, and then he kissed your neck. You moaned and then he kissed it again in a slightly different spot. It wasn't as good as the first spot, then he went back to where he kissed you before and you feel a shock send down your spine making you want him even more.

You moaned a lot louder than you thought and he began kissing it like he kissed your lips. You couldn't help the moaning coming from your mouth and then he began nibbling it. You gasped ran your fingers through his hair and he bit a little harder. It hurt but it felt good. Does that even make sense?

He began to lightly suck on the sweet spot with you moaning beneath his lips. You gripped his hair in one hand and had the other around his back and you gripped his shirt as you could feel him leaving a mark. People will see it! But, who cares? Oh, it felt so good. You practically melted beneath him and then..

WHAM! You fell flat on your back.

There were some gasps coming from the people in the room and you slowly sat up, rubbing your head where it hit the ground. Draco helped you up and then said, "Thanks." He walked off into the crowd and you said under your breath, "Any…uhh, time." You didn't see Draco for the rest of the party and you got lots of comments about the mark on your neck. It's up to you what happens after that. :P


	4. This is either a three or a capital E

**Neville Longbottom**

You look at the paper one way and it looks sort of like a capital E, but if you flipped it around, it kind of resembles a 3. You weren't sure but Harry snatches it and the hat back from you and says, "It's a three." You nod.

Harry grabs a particularly cute Gryffindor boy by the sleeve and then beckons you to follow. There was a few cheers and "whoops" from the crowd. A couple people shout, "Go, Neville!" and you hear your friends cat calling you.

Harry leads you to a door and you assume to go in it. Neville's face was a red as a tomato and you think that's pretty adorable. You wondered if he's ever kissed someone before. Nevertheless, you enter and hear Harry giving Neville a slight pep talk.

Neville comes in the small dark room and the door was shut and locked behind him. You hear Harry shout, "You have seven minutes!" Then all noise from the party was erased.

Neville had gone to the opposite side of the small closet-sized room. He slid down the wall and was sitting in the corner with his knees pressed to his chest. You could just barely make out his silhouette.

You say in the silence, "So Neville?" You hear him clear his throat and he let out a small, "Yeah?" You take your wand out and say, "Lumos." You see where he is and sit next to him, then, "Nox."

He wasn't saying anything but his breathing was quite unsteady. You decide to do the talking, "I was wondering.. Do.. Do you want to be in here with me?"

Neville spoke barely above a whisper, "Well, it's just that.. Well.. Umm.. I've never really.." You nod in the dark and realised he couldn't see you, so you say, "I get it.. You know I've never really kissed anyone either. I mean, once in second year, this jerk was dared to kiss me and everyone laughed at me because they all knew it was fake." Neville looked at you and said, "I-I'm sorry that happened to you." You shrug, "Eh, it's okay." There was silence for a moment and then you felt Neville's hand on your thigh.

You could feel your face burning but you didn't say anything. He dropped his knees from his chest to the ground and you felt like he could probably hear your heart thumping madly. His hand was slightly shaking on your leg and he finally said, "I do want to be in here with you."

You gulped and could feel your face pulling toward his. Your heart was threatening to jump out of your chest as you touched noses. You slammed your eyes shut and felt a great tingling sensation in your stomach like you were going to be sick. Your lips touched his for a fraction of a second and then he pulled away quickly. He was breathing heavily and said, "S-sorry. I'm sorry. I just.. I've never.. And you.. I.." You gulp and say, "Yeah, no, I totally get it. It's my first time too, remember?"

He seemed to relax slightly but then put his face in his hands. He said, "Gods, I'm such an idiot. I'm really sorry. I mean it.. I'm just a.." he sighed, "a bloody idiot." You turned to face him a bit more and took his hand off of his face.

You smile and say, "You're not an idiot." You lean in, with his hand still in yours and kissed him softly. For a bit longer than last time. Your palms were clammy and face hot and heart going wild, but you didn't care. It felt good to kiss him. When you pulled away, he took his hands away from yours and put them on the back of your head, pulling you in for another kiss.

You were surprised, but smiled into it and kissed back. You put your hands on his cheeks and his slid down your back. You pecked him over and over and giggled between each one. You were still nervous, but much more relaxed. You planted a long kiss on him and then slightly opened your mouth. He was the one who was now surprised, but followed your lead. You timidly licked his top lip and you could feel him lick back.

You couldn't help but giggle a bit and he smiled, but you returned back to entering each other's mouths. He tasted like chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice.

Then without warning, the door slammed open and a red-headed boy yelled, "Woo! Longbottom's finally getting some!"

You pulled away from him and squinted your eyes up at the intruder. It was Ron Weasley. Neville stood up and offered a hand to help you. You accepted it and decided not to let go. You walked out hand in hand and there were lots of cheers and cat calls again.

You whispered to the pink-faced boy, "Maybe we should go somewhere quiet." Neville nodded. You led the way through the crowd while they continued to play the game. You finally made it to a quiet corner where there was already a few couples making themselves comfortable.

You stood in silence for a minute, not making eye contact, but still holding hands. But, you finally pull up the courage to say to him, "Umm, well, I really liked kissing you.." He let go of your hand and scratched the back of his neck, "Y-Yeah, me too."

What was next? Were you supposed to be a couple? What would happen?

You suggested, "I think we should maybe try that again sometime." Neville seemed taken off guard. "Oh! ..R-really?" You felt the burn on your face again and said, "I mean, if… If you want to, I'd totally get it if you don't."

You avoided his eyes again and all the sudden there were arms around you. You look at him to see him laughing. "Of course I want to kiss you again!" He said as he pulled away. "Kissing you was the best thing I've done since… Since.. Well, ever!"

You feel a smile stretch across your face and you hug him while laughing. You pull back and stop laughing while gazing into his green eyes. He reached up and pushed a bit of your hair out of your face with a shaking hand, as he says, "You're more beautiful now that I can see you."

Your stomach started doing that tingling thing again. He kissed your cheek and whispered in your ear, "Why don't we join these couples over here?" You giggled and nodded. You find a place and snogged for the rest of the evening. It's up to you what happens after that. ;)


	5. Four?

**Ron Weasleby (intentional)**

You look at the slip that read four on it and you were just confused with what was going on, "Four?"

A red haired, red faced Ronald Weasley looked sheepishly at you. Harry took the hat and the slip from you and Harry laughed, "This is going to be good."

Ron put his hands in his pockets and bit his lips, looking down. Harry led you and Ron to the closet. Fred and George were making fun of Ron, calling him names like, "Ickles Ronniekins." Ron told them to, "Shut up," in an irritated tone.

You went in the closet and Harry poked his head in right before it was going to shut, "Normally it's seven minutes," he whispered the next bit, "but I'll totally give you more, Ron." Ron scoffed and said, "Shove off, Harry." Harry shrugged and then shut the door.

You could still hear the twins' jeering and then it went silent. Ron was standing there awkwardly leaning on the wall opposite the door with his hands still in his pocket.

You looked at the tall boy and said, "I'm guessing you didn't want to play this game?" Ron shrugged in the dim light and you slowly made your way toward him. He said, "I mean, I wanted to but there's no way someone as amazing as you would want to kiss a bloke like me."

You raised your eyebrows and then fished for his hand out of his pocket. You were standing right in front of him and he looked at your face. You looked up into his eyes and he pulled his hand out of his pocket. You laced your fingers with his and he asked, "What are you doing?" You didn't say anything, but just smiled at him while getting his other hand out and holding it too. His hands were sweaty and you said, "I'm flattered that you think I'm amazing, but I would love to kiss you." He raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Yeah right." He tried to let go of your hand and asked, "Who put you up this? Was it George? Fred? Harry?"

You giggled a bit, "No, no. Nobody put me up to this." You grabbed his hand again and he relaxed. "Honestly, I didn't even know I was coming to this party until earlier. And I don't even know who gave me the invitation either." Ron looked to the side and said quietly, "Yeaaah, that would be me."

You let go of his hands and put your hands on your hips, "Ronald! That was you? Wow, I never would've guessed! You're quite stealthy." He smirked, obviously embarrassed and just said, "Thanks." You laughed and put your hands around his shoulders. He didn't do anything back and you said, "You've never kissed anyone before, have you?" He looked sympathetic and said, "Is it that obvious?"

You took ahold of his hands and made him put them around your waist. He was so much taller than you. You said, "You're gonna have to bend a bit." He said, "Oh, umm, right." Then he bent down slightly and you stood on your tiptoes.

You planted a small peck on his extremely chapped lips and then landed back on your feet. You laughed a bit and let go of him. He became defensive, "What? Did I do something funny?" You realized that you must've hurt his feelings by laughing and stopped, so you said, "No, no. It's just… Your lips are really chapped. And it tickled a bit." He put his hand to his lips and became self conscious, "Sorry! You kind of took me by surprise and I just.. I've never done this before. And if you're going to laugh at me, I'm not sure that I want to kiss you anymore."

You felt bad. "I'm sorry, Ron. I shouldn't have laughed. I just think it's cute. And this height thing is really hard to do. Will you sit down so I can reach you easier?" He obeyed and was silent.

You got on your knees next to him and asked, "Can I try again?" He was quiet for a moment but then nodded with a quiet, "Yeah," under his breath.

You straddled him and his eyes became wide. "Bloody hell! I didn't think you'd do that." You giggled and put a finger to his mouth, "Shh, Ron. Someone will hear you!" You shot a glance back toward the door which was still emitting silence. He was squirming a bit and said, "No, Harry put a silencing charm up so they can't hear us and we can't hear them. Besides, you should've told me you'd do this!"

You kept giggling and put your arms on his shoulders forcefully, "Ron! We're running out of time. Come on now. Just work with me." He stopped moving and put his arms back around your waist. He said, "Okay, well, tell me what to do with my lips."

You brushed a hand through his hair and cusped his jaw, "Just follow my lead." You shut your eyes and leaned into him. Your lips touched and it was obvious that he tried to lick his lips when you said they were chapped because they were now very wet. You kissed him softly and he did well at following what to do.

You broke apart slightly and you whispered, "That was good." He nodded and you kissed again. His hands were firm on your back and you nibbled his bottom lip and he smirked, then you returned to the kiss open-mouthed and licked his lip. He licked you back and the two of you played with each other's tongues. He tasted like Red Vines and butterbeer. You really enjoyed kissing him. You rubbed his chest and began to undo his tie. He smirked and you fumbled with it until it just draped around his shoulders.

You looked at him. He looked so sexy with his messed up hair and his tie undone, you just couldn't help yourself. You lurched forward and gripped him tightly around the shoulders he let out a slight moan as to be surprised, but took a tight hold on you in return. You kissed him passionately and then loosened yourself from him to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

Suddenly you could hear the party again and you both stopped.

Harry peeped his head in and Ron was trying to button his shirt back. You were still on top of him when you turned around. Harry said, "Ah, sorry! I'll give you more time! Just like 30 seconds to get your clothes back on though! Your brothers are suspicious." He shut the door and you helped Ron tie his tie back.

You grinned and said, "So, what was that about me not kissing you?" He coughed and laughed, "Yeah, thanks for doing this." You kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'd love to do it again."

You stood to your feet and offered to help him up. He accepted it and then Harry opened the door to let the light flood in from the party. You had to squint to adjust your eyes.

You both left and parted ways, but then you heard Fred and George tease Ron about not getting any. You went up to the twins and said, "Excuse me, boys. I believe he did get some." You turned to face Ron and pulled him down by the collar, kissing him in front of everyone.

There were a few cat calls and cheers and Fred and George were left speechless. You left Ron alone but kept exchanging glances the whole party. It's up to you what happens from there. :D

(Obviously Ron is my favorite because this one is much longer than the rest, but I still love all my Hogwarts boys! :3)


	6. Five!

**Fred Weasley**

You look at the slip in your hand, "Five!" you called out.

Fred burst through the crowd dramatically and said, "I'm here for you, darling." Harry rolled his eyes and took the hat and slip from you. "Oh, come on," he said to you and Fred.

You followed Harry, and Fred tried to hold your hand. You look questioningly at him but let him hold it. He pulled you into the closet that Harry had led you to.

Harry said, "Seven minutes, that's it." He gave Fred a warning look and George was behind him giving Fred a thumbs up. Fred winked at his brother and Harry shut the door. Everything outside suddenly became silent.

You said out loud, "A silencing charm." Fred snickered and said, "Oh, a smarty... I like 'em smart." He sat down with his legs criss-crossed and put his chin in his hands while he looked up at you, "Tell me something else smart."

You rolled your eyes and smirked, "Well, I can't be smart on demand." You sat down in front of him and mirrored him, "How about **you** tell _me_ something smart?" He smirked flirtatiously and lowered his arms, "I'm not very smart but I can tell you something obvious."

You raised an eyebrow at him. He continued, "It's that you're the coolest and most good looking person I know." You blushed and waited for him to say that he was joking as he usually did...

He didn't.

He got on his hands and knees and began crawling toward you. In response, you backed yourself up against the wall and he came very close to your face. You could feel the heat coming from your face and your stomach did flips. You gulped and he said, "I think I'm in love with you."

Your eyes became as wide as dinner plates. He leaned in and kissed you gently. Were you even on this planet anymore? What happened? Is this really _Fred Weasley_?!

He backed up then sat on his rear again and snickered a bit, "I was just kidding about being in love with you." You let out a breath and said, somewhat furiously, "Why would you joke about that?!"

Fred shrugged and stood up, "It was the kind of thing you see in the movies, you know? I mean, I don't think that I love you but it just felt like I needed to say it." You stood up and crossed your arms. You didn't know if you were mad or not, but you certainly didn't like that he could joke about that.

He noticed your stance and he said, "I know, I'm sorry. That was a bit of a jerk move." He put his hands together and pouted at you, "Do you forgive me?"

You thought about having only seven minutes and decided to let it go. "Yes, I forgive you." He hugged you and said thank you. Then he pulled back and kissed you again. You put your hands on your hips, "Fred! Stop stealing kisses from me. I want to be the one to kiss you." He snickered and said, "Well? Why don't you?"

You lowered your hands and stammered. He laughed, so in spite you stood up on your tip toes and tried kissing him. You missed a bit and landed sort of on his cheek. He laughed again and you pouted, "Fred! Please let me kiss you." He said, "Oh, alright," in a mock-annoyed tone and put his face right in front of yours, "Go ahead," he said.

You smiled and kissed him gently. He laughed and said, "Hey, that was actually kind of cute." You giggled and put your hands around his neck and pulled him to you again. You bit your lip and said, "I can be more than cute." You kissed him and he was taken off guard.

It was a deeper kiss and he obviously wasn't ready for it. He pulled himself together and squeezed you a bit more tightly, giving a bit more passion. You licked his lip and he licked back. You two swirled your tongues together a bit and he let his hands drift down to your bum.

You gasped a bit and he snickered a seductive laugh. Suddenly you felt yourself wanting more of this boy. You pressed yourself into him more and kissed with more force. He retaliated with just as much passion and then..

The door swung open and hit the wall as your ears filled with the noise from the party again. George, who was standing directly in the doorway, said loudly, "Everyone look! That's my brother getting with that hottie over there."

You pulled yourself away from Fred and felt embarrassed, you covered your crimson face and tried to leave. Fred caught your arm and got in front of you. You stood behind him, hiding slightly from the cheers and whistles as you made your way out.

He brought you to the drink table and offered you some pumpkin juice. You accepted and he apologized for his brother. You said, "It's okay. I get it... I was just embarrassed is all." He hugged you and kissed the top of your head and you can decide what happens from there. ;)


	7. This is either a six or a nine

**Dean Thomas**

You observed the paper in your hand, "Umm, maybe a nine?" You flipped it around, "Or a six?"

Harry took the slip and the hat from you, and Dean Thomas came forward and said, "I'm six, I guess I should've underlined it." Harry didn't say anything and began walking off.

You and Dean looked at each other. You pointed toward the retreating Harry and said, "Should we-" Harry turned around and gestured his hand, "Well, come on then."

You follow him with Dean behind you. You can hear your friends making kissing noises at you. You also hear Dean's friends cheering him on. Harry leads you to the closet and opens it. He holds it and gestures for you to go in. You glance back at Dean and he nods to go on inside.

You go in and Dean's right behind you. Harry says before he shuts the door, "Seven minutes, you guys." He shut it and then everything went silent from the party. Before you could question why, Dean said, "You know, it's pretty cliché to say now that we're in here, but I've always thought you were really gorgeous." You blush and try to make out his face in the dim light.

He wasn't far from you and you made to grab his hand. He was also going to grab your hand and you laughed nervously. It was quiet and he stepped closer to you. Your heart started fluttering in your chest. You swallowed and said, "You know, I kind of like cliché.." He let out a quiet laugh under his breath.

He gingerly took your jaw in his hand and placed a very soft kiss on your lips. You felt a flip in your stomach and kissed him back. He suddenly let go of your hand and backed away from you. He scratched his head and said, "I'm sorry. I probably should have asked before doing that."

You smiled and closed the gap between the two of you as you shook your head and said quietly, "It's okay. I wanted you to kiss me." He dropped his hand and you grabbed it again.

He smiled gently and slowly leaned in for another kiss. Again, his lips were soft and sweet. You put your arms around his neck and he put his on your waist. You deepened the kiss by opening your mouth slightly. He followed and licked your lip. You licked back and you got closer together as you serenely intertwined tongues. He grabbed a better hold you and yet still he was so gentle with every touch and kiss. He broke the kiss and kissed your cheek. You smiled and kissed his back.

Your eyelids were heavy and you were completely relaxed around him. He returned back to your lips and he began rubbing circles on your back. You smiled into the kiss and gripped his jaw. This boy was really knows what he's doing.

You put a little more movement into your kiss and he returns it. You push into him as close as you possibly can and he grips you closer. You push your tongue deeper into his mouth and he continues to rub your back. Lower, lower, until he reaches your rear. You moan and smirk you break apart just to say, "Ooh, I like that." He raised his eyebrows and said in the most seductive voice, "Oh, do you? Well, I've got more where that comes from." You smiled and moan again as he squeezed.

You return to kissing him and you nibble his lip slightly. He chuckled with a low, sexy tone which drove you wild. You kiss him with a little more force than before and he returns it with a moan of his own. He trailed on hand up your back, feeling your body and the other was still on your bum. You tried to grip his hair tight and you massaged his scalp. You could feel yourself wanting to grind on him in your sexual daze and then the door shot open.

Ron was standing there and let out a provocative whistle. You both pulled away from each other and you were blushing. You slowly looked at him and he shrugged and smiled. You relaxed a bit and then Dean took your hand and lead you out of the closet. Seamus was there to greet him and he said, "Thomas, getting a little feely, were you?" You blushed and Dean said, "Maybe, maybe not."

He pulled you out of the crowd that was all around Harry, waiting for their turn at the hat. He hugged you and kissed you on the head. He said, "That was fun. Let's do it again sometime." You kissed his cheek, "Yes. We should." It's up to you what goes on from there. ;)


	8. Seven

**Harry Freakin' Potter**

The slip in your hand read, "Seven."

You looked up at Harry and he took the hat and slip from your hand and shoved it into Ron's hands. He let out a happy, "Yes!" and grabbed you by the hand and dragged you to a door.

He pulled you in and peeped his head out before shutting the door, yelling at the party-goers, "That's right, be jealous, everyone!" He slammed the door shut and cast a locking spell on it, then he said, "Muffliato," and the outside noises were cancelled. He turned around and you asked, "What are we even doing in here, Harry?"

Harry somewhat clumsily made his way to you and put his hands around you. You could smell the alcohol on his breath as he said, "Well, we're supposed to be kissing."

It was no denying that you would've given a million bucks to be with Harry freakin' Potter, but you weren't exactly sure how you felt about him being drunk. He then let go of you and finished his explanation, "But if you can't tell, I'm pretty tipsy right now," he said, laughing in a drunk sort of way.

You laughed with him and he continued, "I assure you, though. I will definitely NOT forget kissing you." You blushed and said, "Is that supposed to be compliment?" He looked at you like it was obvious, "Of course it is!" You laughed.

It's just a game, so why not? You smiled and pulled Harry closer to you by his waist. He blinked at you and put his arms up, "Woah, what are you trying to do?" You bit your lip and laughed, "Giving you something to remember." He lifted one eyebrow and had a goofy smile spread across his face. He said, "Ohhh, okay," and grabbed the sides of your head.

You felt his fingers in the hair behind your ear and you shut your eyes, leaning into him. You kissed each other with ease. His bubbly attitude while drunk was very contagious. The kiss was a long and deep one. He was a little more slobbery than he probably usually was, but it wasn't anything to complain about.

When you pulled away, there was a line of dribble and Harry burst out laughing, "Sorry, sorry, that's totally my bad." You laughed with him while he swallowed a lot and wiped his mouth.

You moved your hands to his shoulders and you say, "I don't mind." He smirked at you and leaned back in. He wrapped his arms securely around you and picked you up. Your eyes shot open in surprise, but you wrapped your legs around him. He laughed into the kiss which had not broken and as you felt steadier, you shut your eyes again and deepened the kiss even more. You played around with each other's tongues and he seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit.

You unwrapped your legs from him and put your feet back on the ground. Harry clumsily began to feel you up and you broke apart, surprised at his curious hands. You gasped and said, "Harry! What do you think you're doing?"

Harry backed away and looked just as flabbergasted at himself as you did, "I'm so sorry. I just. I don't know what I was thinking! Wow! I'm insane." You laughed and relaxed a bit. You had no problem with it, but it just came as a surprise.

He looked at you with doe eyes, "What are you laughing about?" You continued chuckling and hugged him. He was still frozen, so you said, "You're just really cute." He relaxed and laughed a bit with you. He said, "Thanks. I think you're cute too."He hugged back and you pulled back, arms still around him.

You smiled at him and kissed him again. He kissed back without any wandering hands. You decide to do a bit of wandering yourself. You rub his chest, then down his torso and down a little bit more to the thing in his pants that you'd only thought about in your wildest dreams. It was pretty hard and Harry let out a moan that made you melt.

You broke the kiss and put your hands on his back, you pulled him close to you while he wrapped his nicely toned arms around your shoulder. You started to kiss his neck. He moaned and you could feel his pelvis push into you. You began to nibble slightly and he brushed his fingers through your hair while letting out a loud moan.

There was a knock on the door and you stopped kissing him. Harry sighed and gave you one last peck. He pointed his wand at the door and said, "Alohomora."

Ron opened it and the party noise filled the room. Ron looked at an irritated Harry and you. He said, "Sorry, it's been seven minutes, mate." Harry didn't say anything to Ron or you, but left the closet to go sulk.

Ron shrugged at you and you shrugged back. You made your way to find him sitting alone in the corner, looking at his hands. You were confused at his sudden change in mood. You approached him and said, "Harry? Are you alright?" Harry looked up at you with a confused face. He said, "I really didn't want to stop."

You smirked at him and bent down next to him, "Who says we have to?" He looked perplexed at you and you straddled him. He grinned and said, "Oh, I like the way you think." You snogged him for most of the duration of the party and it is up to you what happens from there. :D

(Also, I did indeed make a StarKid reference.)


	9. An eight that looks like a snowman

**Seamus Finnigan**

You look at the slip in your hand, "This is definitely an eight," you observe the little face someone drew on the top, "but someone made it into a snowman."

Harry took the hat and paper back from you and rolled his eyes, looking around, "Seamus! I said to write a number, not draw a picture." Seamus pushed his way through the crowd and snickered.

"Oh, Potter, but that's no fun!" Harry rolled his eyes and Seamus looked at you, he took your hand and bowed, "Good evening, gorgeous. I shall be your acquaintance this evening." He stood back up and held his arm out for you to take and Harry led the way to the closet where you and Seamus entered and you figured out once Harry shut the door that you'd be in there for..

"Seven minutes!" Harry shouted and everything from the other side of the door went silent. Must be a silencing charm.

You say, "Seamus, you're quite charming, you know." He laughed and said, "Oh, I know." He got his wand out and said, "Lumos."

The light was sudden and made you squint, but your eyes slowly adjusted. "There," he said. "Now I can see your wonderful face." You feel your cheeks redden.

Seamus cracked a goofy smile that made you laugh. He looked around the small room and discovered that there wasn't anything in it. Just a small room with an extremely dim light. He backed up into the middle of room and offered you the hand that wasn't holding his wand. You take it, but look at him questioningly. He puts his wand hand on your waist and begins to hum a little tune. He sways you back and forth and you giggle.

You look at his face and he looks back at you. You get lost in his blue eyes and he stopped humming. You said, "Was that the music they played at the Yule ball?" Seamus blushed a bit and let out an awkward laugh, looking at his feet, "Yeah... Is that lame?"

You smiled and began swaying him as you start to hum it. He laughed and danced with you as you both sang and hummed the waltz. You did a twirl under his hand and then when he got you back into his arms, he dipped you and planted a kiss on you. You stood back up and all you saw was Seamus's mischievous smirk before he said, "Nox."

It was pitch black and he leaned into you for another kiss. Your arms were already around him and you couldn't help but give into him. He was so charming and handsome.

You kissed him and then felt his tongue brush against your bottom lip. You opened your mouth and you tasted butterbeer on him. You brushed your fingers up through his short hair and he continued to play with your tongue. He held you tighter but you broke the kiss.

"Seamus," you said, "your wand is poking me really hard in the back." Seamus said, "Oh!" and fiddled to put his wand away. You giggled and then put you hands on his waist, pulling him closer. He was smiling and he grabbed your face somewhat clumsily and kissed you again. He brushed his fingers through your hair and you enjoyed every second of it.

You were snogging for a while and it was extremely comfortable. You had been kind of nervous to do this, but he made you feel like you'd done it a million times.

The door opened and Seamus backed away. He held his arm out and you took it again, like you had when you went in. He proudly displayed you on his arm while there was a lot of chatter and few cheers here and there. He led you to a secluded couch and let you sit down first. He draped his arm around you and you looked at him curiously.

Should you ask him out? You surely wanted to kiss him again. You didn't know if he was thinking the same thing, but he leaned forward and kissed you. Just a small kiss. He said, "I quite like kissing you." You blushed and said, "I agree. It is nice to kiss, isn't it? And you're one heck of a partner." He grinned sheepishly, "Oh, please, you're making me blush."

You exchanged sweet small kisses all night and by the end of the night, he asked if he could send you letters over the summer. You agreed of course and you get to decide what becomes of the relationship. :)

(The song is called Potter Waltz, just FYI.)


End file.
